What If
by Ophelias dream
Summary: They’re just two strangers walking down a road, one turning right one turning left, their paths never intersecting. They missed the accident that would have bound them forever now all it is, is a could have been. DG
1. Brown Eyes

Top of Form

Authors Note: I'm rewriting this one a little, it was rushed a little the first time around. It hasn't changed much, but I wanted to touch it up.

_Brown eyes _

They were just two strangers walking down a road, one turning right one turning left, their paths never intersecting.

They missed the accident that would have bound them forever; now all it is, is a could have been.

The great hall was filled with a drowsy, lazy feeling, school was over, exams had been taken, classes done. All that was left was a train ride home. There were students milling around, packed and ready for vacation, some flying about, last minuet in preparation.

Seventh years looking about dazed, seeing professors for the last time as students, watching younger years, wondering how it all went by so fast. Where would there peers go? Would they ever hear from each other again? Their happiness their heartache, all these things they had shared with one another, living in such close proximity for so many years, how would they survive without one another? And the world, would it invite them, or would it resist the new wave of fresh lives entering the real world. Looking around the room, they wondered who's dreams would be crushed, who would get the lucky breaks.

The room was filled with familiar body's, but what could the real world do to a new body? So many lives at turning points, bursting to be set into the real world, but holding back a few moments longer, relishing youth.

All over Breakfast.

-

Two brown eyes looked around the crowded hall, her brother's friends, grinning and excited, other houses, some crying goodbyes some laughing.

She saw other tables some discussing their futures, job opportunities that had arisen or were hopefully to come, others making their way around the tables, not forgetting a friend or acquaintance.

She looked at her own table, cheers of good luck all around, smiles and tears.

Then she glanced at the last table, they weren't cheering or smiling, they all sat and ate, as if it weren't the last day they would all be together like this. They always fascinated her, the cold and cruel ones, stony faced and rigid backed. They were the aristocrats of the wizarding world, born and bred into wealth and luxury. Perhaps that is why they weren't quite so excited or nervous; their lives were and always had been planned out already, it was the price that came with gold and silver lining.

Her eyes lingered on one figure, one boy, he had always interested her; his calm and cool exterior, his cruel and quick insults. His demeanor and presence was chilling, yet he was sometimes a little more then a coward, or so she thought. She watched him, his elegant face and posture, and she wondered, just once, what he was like, beneath the calm exterior. Right then she wished she could touch him, and shatter the ice he'd shrouded himself in, she wished she could be his saving grace.

His eyes lifted searching for the gaze he felt on him. Meeting her gaze, he looked at her blankly for a moment; then questioned her, with his eyes. As if to say

'_So now you have my attention, what are you going to do about it?'_

Then it was gone, it doesn't matter what it was, maybe a body got caught between them, maybe a voice, brought one of them back to their house mates, whatever it was, it stopped fate from taking that particular course.


	2. Morning Proceedings

_Morning Proceedings_

"Morning, Miss. Weasley." A woman greeted Ginny Weasley.

The woman was drab and in her late twenties, too old already for her gaudy plastic jewelry and cheap rip off robes. Unhappy and unaware, she lead a life as drab as her clothing.

"Morning Fran." Ginny replied absent mindedly, walking towards her office door.

Twenty years old, and she'd caught herself in a middle class job. She worked in International relations, not high up enough to have it be glitzy and fabulous but not low either, just smack dab in the middle, uninteresting and unrewarding. She was just going through the steps.

"You have a meeting at nine o'clock; your files need to be sorted out before then." Fran continued, keeping in step with the dazed red head handing her a stack of folders for the mornings meeting.

"Jared called from vacation and wants the conference pushed up to next week." The persistent woman went on.

"You have a lunch meeting with the manger about the up coming charity ball. Oh, and your mother called and wants to know when your taking a vacation" Looking up at her boss for the first time that morning.

"Miss. Weasley?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh yes, thanks Fran, I'll be in my office." Picking up a cup of coffee and leaving her secretary a bit perturbed.

Walking into her office she closed the door and walked to her desk. Settling down in her chair, her office was cluttered and cramped.

She glanced around,_ So this is life, huh?_

A few things scattered across her desk bits of parchment, a quill here and there. No mementos or photographs, everything lived in and worn down, yet impersonal.

Setting her elbows on her desk and head in her hands, she gazed forward. Letting the folders given to her minuets before be forgotten.

She wondered if this was all life had to offer. Sure, it wasn't bad. But it was defiantly nothing spectacular. Where was the fun and excitement?

Twenty years old, and life seemed to have already passed her by.

-

"Good morning Mother" Tall and sure footed, Draco Malfoy bent low to kiss his mothers cheek.

"Good morning dear." The elegant and unaffected looking woman replied, continuing with her breakfast.

"So dear, are you all ready for tomorrow?"

"Yes mother, the preparations have been made for months. I don't see why you're still worrying" Draco replied lazily, the same conversation just a different day.

"I know dear, but it's a big day, we can't have anything going wrong on your big day, can we?" she looked up letting the corners of her mouth lift slightly.

The figure parallel to her, scoffed starting into his breakfast "Honestly mother, you know as well as I do I could care less about tomorrow, it isn't as if we're in love or anything. We're just getting married."

"I suppose" She inclined her head slightly and the day continued just as the one before.

"I'm off to work, goodbye Mother." He bent down over her chair and kissed her on the cheek.

"Have a good day dear." She kissed him and went back to her breakfast.

_And the morning proceedings have been conducted._ An arrogant man thought with an arrogant smirk.

Rich and respected, Draco Malfoy walked among those at the ministry with an air of indifference. His life while luxurious was nothing amazing. He lived neither on the edge of excitement, or on the tailing end of life.

He was a Malfoy, rich and powerful, calm and collected. Sitting in his large office, lazily he looked out his window.

_And is this all there is?_

For once he wondered what it would be life to be in love and married, he wondered what it would be like if his wife to be was more then everything he ever desired, rather then what he'd expected and despised, someone like himself.

His thoughts followed him to bed that night. His last night as a bachelor; before he fell into his dreams his last thoughts did not leave him until the very last moment.

_What if it was different?_

_-_

The day had been filled with unimportant nonsense, meetings and conversations that didn't mean anything.

At the end of the day, lying in bed Ginny wondered. _What if something had been different, what if life was better?_

And the dreams began.


	3. What's a Dream?

_What's a Dream?_

Time whirling into motion, two young figures collided, moving along a train one with red the other with blonde hair, crashing into each other.

With a weary confrontation, they stare at each other for a few moments, finally seeming to come to a wordless understanding. A strange sort of acquaintance formed between the two, if not friendship.

Smiling slightly they spoke a few words, and turned from each other opening the compartment doors to the left and right of their confrontation.

And there ended there life altering conversation.

Scribbled notes, correspondence, forming relationships, it happened fast, and it took off from there

-

_It's weird thinking, stuck in the same school for seven years, and we were nothing but petty enemies, and now I'm going back without you, and I cant help but thinking it'll never be the same. That school will lack something, yet I never knew you then. Isn't it weird?_

_**I suppose in some sort of weird fashion you were trying to tell me you had always admired me and idolized me at school. Not to worry, you shall see me yet, don't you just love surprises?**_

_Prat. What are you hiding from me?_

_**Oh, my dear, wouldn't you like to know?**_

_Oh, just tell me you evil secret keeping boy._

_**I will. Have a fun year.**_

-_**  
**_

School starts, and people hurry around. It's like you're stuck in slow motion and everyone's in fast forward. What's the world in such a hurry for?

She walked to her first class, Defense against the dark arts, why bother? going to the first lesson, it'll just be the usual safety and class regulations.

Standing in the middle of a hallway, its emptiness suggesting tardiness, a lone girl contemplated her next actions. Deciding for whatever reason not to skip her first Defense class, she walked in the classroom, hoping to go unnoticed in the back.

Slipping in carefully, padding slowly and quietly down the aisle, yet not guiltily, a guilty walk would give you away in a second. Sitting in a seat in the back, just as planned.

_It's not so bad_, she thought.

_Nothing is better then bad, I suppose_.

Finally chancing a look up, she widened her eyes startled, a pair of grey eyes were looking at her amused.

She grinned wide on the inside, _but_ G_ood is even better_.

And so the romance began. There were after hour defense lessons, special projects, tutoring, uncalled for detentions. Then it became teacher student relations.

Everybody knew, but nobody cared. True it was whispered about, gossiped about, but not frowned upon. They thought they were the biggest secret in the world though. They thought they were sneaky and clever. People let them think so though, because ever they were just what the other needed.

A dream come true.

-

Standing on Hogwarts' roof a girl waited, two lovers planed meet, a frequent rendezvous for them. Looking out at the school, she wondered what other lovers might have shared the spot in the centuries before, she grinned at her corny thoughts, but time did not skew the patterns of love. She wondered what became of the couples the stood where she did before her. She thought about what would happen to the ones after her, but not for long. Something brushed the back of her neck and brought her back from her thoughts.

'Don't move' it whispered.

'Don't speak' it said.

'I'm going to tell you I love you.' It told her 'Don't answer me if your going to say no, just leave. Don't say anything if you don't know, just kiss me. But if you love me, just stay with me.'

Shivering either from a chill, or from excitement she didn't know. But she pulled at the arm he had wrapped around her waist and turned. Releasing her he looked away, but she hadn't moved. She touched her forehead to his own, and caught his eyes for a second, before she closed her own, and let him wrap his arms around her again. Smiling like he never knew he could.

-

Two lovers lying next to each other, between the sheets and blankets; neither of them talking, neither smiling, both just holding on to one another, soaking up the passion, and living in their love. He'd saved her from blending into the scenery, shed been the redemption, he could only hope to grasp at and they were in love.

-

The happiest day of a life, but not theirs. It wasn't when he proposed, or when they met each other at the end of a long aisle, being united by law to love. No, marriage wasn't important, or the happiest they'd been; they didn't need marriage for love, But the world did, and they were ready to give the world a show they'd never seen before and weren't likely to soon forget.

Down the aisle she walked, and she never ceased to take his breath away.

Holding her hand, they let their love be open to the world to glimpse at, seeing. Redemption never looked so sweet as those lovers.

And then they were united, already in life, but in the eyes of everyone they were united by the most breakable bond, marriage. But they were truly held together by the most unbreakable: True love.

-

A house with primarily love, maybe anger sometimes, and sadness, but never bitter resentment, never hate. It had been purged of hate by lovers, and had been cured of every last bitter thought, by a beautiful child. A little boy.

Their little boy grew and loved, and they prospered after life and during. They achieved what they never knew they could have, happiness and they got what everyone was looking for a happily ever after.

Growing up and growing old, the parents watched as their small family, struggled and fought, but they loved, because that's what they had learned.

But they understood, everyone could love, but some people needed a hand up. Hopefully they would get it too.

Walking through a cemetery, a hand could reach down and brush some dust away before a particularly breathtaking tome. Even the names of the lovers weaved together never looked so right. There was nothing else that needed to be said. Even in their death, a stranger could feel the love.

* * *

One body struggling restlessly, the other stiffening in their bed. The two lovers, having taken a very different path watched as their dreams left them with one last message. 

Fate had not quite given up on this pair.


	4. Last Chances

_Last Chances _

Sitting up suddenly, Draco looked around; he couldn't remember where he was. Where was Ginny for that matter? Looking around again he finally remembered, this was his real life.

His wedding, his obligations, his regular rich and fabulous life, it all came back to him.

Last night he'd lived an entire different life to the end; it had been the most wonderful night of his life.

He remembered what it felt like to be in love, and he couldn't remember why he was getting married today.

He remembered being happy, and for the life of him he couldn't understand how he'd lived all these years.

But it was just a dream.

No doubt by now she was living happily with some other man, making him smile, letting him love her. He let himself think for a few moments, of where she was now, what she was doing today just then. Who she touched and kissed at night, and who she woke up to in the morning. He couldn't help but think a bit snidely, that he'd have been better for her then whoever she was with now.

There was nothing he could do now, she was more then likely tied down now, and he had chosen the path of a Malfoy and as a Malfoy today he had a duty to perform.

Finally pulling himself out of bed, he looked down at his nightstand, a to-do list before the wedding, and the ring boxes.

Just another day.

Starting at the top of his daily doings he stepped into the shower, wondering what his mother might say at breakfast today.

_After all, it is my big day_, he thought sardonically to himself.

Suddenly he wanted to break the chain, he had no desire to be here, in his home, in his shoes, he wanted to do something a bit spontaneous maybe, rebellious even. He wanted to live on the edge, if even just for a moment. He searched for a rule to break, a boundary to cross maybe. Getting out of the shower he decided not to go downstairs, no, today was the last day of his free life, and he was going to live free.

With a pop and a satisfied smirk, he was gone.

He'd brought himself to a street in Diagon Alley, walking around he wondered what he'd do for the whole day the day, that is during the time before he absolutely had to be back to make his wedding. He rarely even had this much time to himself, free to do whatever he truly wished.

First on his agenda was breakfast, he decided, then maybe a few hours just walking around, sans a wife and surname.

He walked into a café he looked around the tables in search of a seat. He noticed this wasn't his kind of society. This wasn't a wait to be seated kind of place even. This was a place where you sat, and if you felt like it you called over a waitress and ordered, if not you just sat and people watched.

_Perfect_ he thought.

He was in the middle of deciding if he was really so hungry or not, when something caught his eye, more like a person, a person from some memory of his, or less of a memory and more like a dream.

There she was, waiting for him to step in.

She'd woken up this morning, shaking and sweating from the dream sequence she'd just escaped. She needed to calm down, she needed to come back to reality.

She grabbed her bag and raced out of her apartment as fast as she could. She walked to Diagon Alley, she didn't know if she was thinking clear enough to apperate. She found her café and walked in ready for a good muddled thinking session, and possibly a tea. And so she was sitting at a table, facing a window, and looking at all the busy people going about their lives.

Looking at her was like standing behind a glass shop window, the scene behind the glass was so perfect, one wonders if it's worth it to lose site of it for a second and enter the shop.

He was being a rebel today after all.

_Why not take a chance while I'm at it._

He walked over to where she was sitting, and observed her, he knew her, he knew every bit of her, but for the life of him he couldn't remember anything.

She looked up, ready to tell whoever it was who'd entered her bubble, to back off. But she saw him, and words failed her. Just like a sappy romance, she was remembering her dream, and how much she loved this man in it, how perfect it felt, how real it'd seemed and that's as far as the sap and romance got.

She turned her head from him sharply, and a bit to quickly.

_It was a dream, not a reality_ she reminded herself. Not bothering to acknowledge him.

"I dreamt about our life together." He said almost casually, as long as you hadn't seen his eyes.

"Have you ever? It's quite nice" he continued, still watching her carefully.

Stiffening in her seat a little she looked at him almost questioningly, but not quite, she didn't want to give away what he might not know.

"Why are y—" she started to ask why he'd said anything at all.

"I'm getting married today." He said lowly, as if it explained it all.

She looked at him oddly for a second, trying to find the courage to look at his eyes.

"Dreams aren't reality Mr. Malfoy they're dreams." She said faintly, not courageous enough to complete her journey up his face, she looked away slightly.

He looked down at her surprised, he hadn't ever remembered her like this, spiteful maybe, temperamental, yes, but bitter? Cynical?

"I refuse to believe that this was just a coincidence." He stated

"I refuse to believe, that I met you right here right now, right before the biggest mistake of my life, for nothing; and I refuse to believe that you think that either" he said sharply.

She didn't answer him, she didn't turn her head, she barely shrugged her shoulders in acknowledgement of his out of character outburst.

"What are you afraid of? What are you afraid of losing" he demanded. His mind wandering to a man in her bead, that was not himself; a child in a crib, not his own. His mind flew to the image of her face, raced by a smile that he did not put there. His thoughts angered him more then he would have liked, if he could have thought about them.

"I'm not afraid of losing anything! I just don't feel like falling for some sick trick of mind." She shot back angrily, interrupting his thoughts.

"What are you doing here anyways? Haven't you got a wedding to go to! A love of your life to marry? Why don't you go do whatever it is you're out to do, and leave me to do what I please!" she rose her voice an octave, restraining herself from screaming at him in public.

"who do you love then? Who's the love of the life that popped up instead of me?" he asked. He looked at her and he knew, he smiled, she didn't have one.

She saw his smile and her face reddened, and she opened her mouth to snap at him, but he beat her to it.

"I don't love her." He told her casually, setting himself in the chair opposite her. He was taking a risk right? Living on the edge, what was more or a risk, more freeing then the chance of love?

He was ready for it too.

They sat in silence for a few moments. Then the façade dropped. And he nudged a little at her heartstrings, his oddly familiar way of speech, his smirk, she even glimpsed his smile and the layers peeled off.

He hadn't even noticed it, until he realized he'd missed his wedding. It was probably what he was trying to do anyways.

They weren't in love yet, they weren't dating, but they'd started something that should have been long ago. Perhaps today they were acquaintances, maybe tomorrow friends, and in time, they would be lovers.

Fate wasn't letting them off its tracks again, that's for sure.

-

But that's where the dream ended and Draco Malfoy woke up in his own bed, fate had left him with one last choice, but you can't leave everything to fate. In the end, the choice is still yours.


	5. Choices

_Choices_

He kept still in bed for a few minuets thinking. Then he sat up and stared at the clock before getting out of bed and going to his bathroom; showering and cleaning himself, he prepared himself for the day. Today was his wedding. Today he was going to commit himself to a beautiful woman for the rest of his life, today he was prepared.

Walking down the steps he recalled a dream, a specific dream, he remembered bumping into a girl on the Hogwarts express' return trip, he would always regret it never happened, but he still had the present to live. The past he could not change.

He picked up the ring boxes, and went thorough what he had to-do today. Straitening himself, and putting the rings in his pocket he exited his room and went to see his mother and eat breakfast.

Their greetings were quite and reserved as usual. She smiled at him with a smile that didn't reach her eyes. She'd never come out and said she disapproved, she never thought he'd actually go through with it. No matter how many happy facades she put up, she couldn't bring herself to be happy for him. Now all she could do is accept his decision and support him.

He sat down and ate his breakfast, mechanically, he looked nervous. But he wasn't, he was just quiet. No mental preparation was needed, no cold feet today.

He arrived on time, and let people dress him and guide him to where he was to stand. Then he waited, waited for the room to fill up, waited for the music to start, and the doors to open, and then he looked up at his bride, no one could say she wasn't one of the most beautiful women in the world, because she was, and finally he stopped waiting. He looked at her in appreciation, and she smiled up at him slightly. He smiled back at her, they were getting married.

Meeting him at the alter he took her hand. They'd already bonded themselves to each other as of that moment. They said the words, repeated vows and exchanged rings. It was a beautiful ceremony and now they were forever tied.

Walking in was a single man, walking out with the world's biggest commitment. They got into their car together, to drive to a venue where the reception was to be held. They drove through London. He looked out his window and watched people, his wife looking out the other, both of them remembering of a time before this day. And they passed a familiar looking restaurant, a café to be precise. He looked at it intently. Remembering the moment he'd met the love of his life, the time they spent in their together, warming to each other, and finally parting from the shop with a bond of friendship between then, the promise of much more to come.

His wife and himself arrived, the place was extravagant and wonderful, they entered side by side and went to sit at the head table together, his best friend beside him, her father by her, and his mother next to his friend. Passing by his mother to his seat he dropped his head to kiss her cheek.

"I'm a married man now Mother."

"I know Draco" she said lowly, "I only wished it could have been someone different."

He looked at her for a few moments.

"You knew I could not do that." And he let his lips brush across her cheek. And walked on to his own seat and sat down.

They ate and chattered here and there, people were milling around, socializing. And he sat and watched it all.

He did what he had to do, he couldn't have not, no matter if his mother felt he should have found another. This is where his place was, his name, his wife, and his future.

The band began and he stood up and asked his wife to their first dance.

"We're married Draco." She said smiling at him slightly. She was entirely too beautiful, but all he could see were her brown eyes, and looking back at her he saw red.

Shaking his head slightly he smiled back slightly.

"We are Pansy." and they danced.


	6. Epilouge

EPILOUGE

Hours went by, and she sat in the coffee house, waiting and watching. Nobody came through the door though. She got up to leave, and looked out the café widow a 'Just Married' car drove by, she watched it pass.

Standing idly she looked around the room one last time, stood up straight, and left the café.

She eventually got married to a good friend, a good husband too, they never had a child though, for some reason her body rejected his. After a few years they stopped trying and they threw themselves into their jobs.

She was well provided for, and relatively happy. She became extremely successful in her work by the time she had retired. An onlooker might say she had lead a rewarding life.

But wasn't happy, she wasn't unhappy, but neither was she happy; that's how she died: professionally successful, publicly admired and childless; not happy. She died before her husband and her gravestone was plain, in straight thin letters it read:

Ginerva Weasley

She hadn't even bothered to change her name.

Draco Malfoy remained wealthy and good looking. He took over his fathers business, and kept the galleons rolling in. Him and his wife were only intimate twice, the second time they conceived a child. Their child he noted grew to be more and more like him every day.

He hated his child, his child never smiled, or laughed, but it was neither adventurous nor brave. It stayed at home and rolled in wealth. But he did pity his child, for now it didn't even have a mother. His wife had died in childbirth, it sickened him, but he couldn't bring himself to be sad.

After her funeral, he locked himself in his study. Some say it was to mourn, some say he was in shock; but he was really just thinking. He though about his wedding day and all the things he could have done. He remembered that one dream, that one dream that haunted him every night, it never came to him again. His mind never touched his could have been life even once more.

He closed his eyes and pretended to be there, pretended to be happy and in love. But he always ended up opening his eyes again.

He sometimes regretted never taking that chance. But in the end, he knew she never would have fit in his world, it would have crushed her, and killed her spirit. She would have been the shell of the woman he loved.

If only he could see her now.


End file.
